bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Byakuya Kuchiki is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2 =*Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Kidō |casual1 =*Byakuya is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Reigai-Byakuya is defeated. }} Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It is the conflict between Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Reigai copy, as Captains Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Sajin Komamura return to Soul Society in an attempt to stop Kagerōza Inaba's plans. Prelude After returning to Soul Society, Captains Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki split up to deal with the enemy Reigai on their way towards Inaba at the 12th Division barracks. As Captain Kuchiki made his way to Kagerōza, he encountered the Reigai copy of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The battle between the two was fierce, but Captain Kuchiki would be victorious, who once again continues to go towards Kagerōza's location.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Before he can get very far, he encounters his Reigai copy. He then states to the Reigai that he knew that he would be fighting his Reigai copy sooner or later. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki comments that his original counterpart is wounded, which Byakuya quickly disregards as being an issue. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki then tells him that he supposes it truly is not an issue, since he would never run, regardless of the situation. Byakuya Kuchiki tells his Reigai copy that he is going ahead, which prompts the Reigai to tell the original that he cannot allow that. Both then simultaneously draw their blades and state that there can only be one Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach anime; Episode 326 Battle The two then begin to clash with each other, their blows evenly matched. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki then proceeds to firing Hadō #4 Byakurai, putting the real Byakuya on the defensive.The attack hits one of the surrounding pillars as Byakuya moves to attack from behind. The Reigai is able to block the attack and pushes Byakuya back. As Byakuya regains his footing, the Reigai continues his onslaught by firing off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui. However, Byakuya is able to easily divert the Kidō blast with his Zanpakutō, cutting the blast in half as it is redirected towards the pillars behind him on his left and right side.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Seeing an opening, Byakuya uses Shunpo to charge forward and moves to cut down the Reigai. The attack is unsuccessful as the Reigai not only dodges the attack, but also injuries his counterpart's right arm and makes a cut on the right cheek.The two then face each other again after regaining their stances. Both release their Shikai, the pink petals of their Zanpakutō swarming. As their Shikai clash into each other, Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki's attack nullifies Byakuya's and forces the captain to retreat. The Reigai then swings his Zanpakutō hilt to direct his Shikai at Byakuya, telling him that he will not escape. The Reigai's Shikai surrounds Byakuya, surprising him as it proceeds to cut him multiple times.Bleach anime, Episode 327 Their battle moves to the top of the pillars that had been their initial battlefield. As Byakuya perches atop a tower, his Reigai counterpart tells him that his wounds are too severe to allow him to fight any longer. The Reigai is then surprised to see that Byakuya refuses to admit defeat as the injured captain stands up and raises his sword to his Reigai counterpart. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki proceeds to raising his blade as well, stating that there is no need for two heads of the Kuchiki Clan. The two release their Bankais for one final exchange of attacks. Each combatant's Bankai surrounds their respective owner after having engaged with the opponent's Bankai. Byakuya states that he now understands the pride that his Reigai double and all of the Reigai possess. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki repeats his earlier statement about the Kuchiki Clan not needing two heads. Both then move to reform their Zanpakutō's sealed form, with Byakuya being victorious and the Reigai turning to dust.Bleach anime; Episode 328 Aftermath Byakuya Kuchiki is able to defeat his Reigai copy, after both of them released Bankai and exchanged one last attack with each other. Byakuya Kuchiki then finally is able to arrive at Kagerōza's compound to confront the scientist, appearing along with other Gotei 13 captains and Yoruichi Shihōin as Inaba is about to finish off Hitsugaya. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only